Living Forever
by Streamtail of RiverClan
Summary: Find out what Jane and her friends go through! MY BOOK, NOT FROM BOOK OR TV


_Living____**FOREVER.**_

By Layna J. Ryan

A story about Jane Lewis, her friends and her amazing- or not so amazing- life. And beware-

this may happen to YOU someday! Enjoy this adventurous book!

PROLOGUE ( more like short intro)

My name is Jane Lewis. I'm in 6th grade, and my favorite color is blue. I have green eyes, golden blonde hair, freckles and I'm 82 pounds and four feet seven inches tall. I love dogs, especially Dobermans and German Shepherds. I have 2 best friends, Elizabeth and Ally. It's Friday afternoon, and I have to make a school project due this up-coming Monday. Well, anyways, I'm going to make the project. Bye!

CHAPTER 1: The Project And The Party

So, you want to hear about the project? Fine. So, the theme is " Oregon's Columbia Gorge Waterfall ". For the bridge, I'm going to get cardboard and carve two bridge shapes, two brick shapes

to connect the two bridge shapes so it looks 3-D. For the waterfall, I'm going to paint blue and white

with some glitter and for the plants I will get pine needles, grass, etc. Then glue it on and done!

Voila! Magic! Next topic.

Today is Saturday, so Ally and Elizabeth, my two best friends, will be coming over to my house. But right now, it's only 9:00 am, and they're coming at 11.00. Right now my phone just vibrated. I got a text:

Ally: Elizabeth and i are coming now

Me: ok so how long til you're here

Ally: be right back

Ally: I just knocked, answer your door now :) Im early

I went over and answered my door. Ally and Elizabeth came early. " Hey what do you guys wanna do at the sleepover? " Elizabeth asked. Then I showed them a list.

Things to do at sleepover

-Beauty Pageant

-Eat at Sushi Hana

-Draw

-Watch Super-bowl

- Pictionary

- Tell stories

-Bed

- Eat Garbage JUST KIDDING

" Sounds good! " said Ally. " Okay, so let's get ready for the beauty pageant. The makeup is in my room, hair spray and brushes and stuff are in the bathroom to the right and clothes are in the drawers. My parents will be the judges, and the mirror is in my makeup box. " I said. As we got ready this is what we looked like: Elizabeth put on some dark cherry red lipstick, lots of mascara but not too much, purple eye shadow, glittery eyeliner and light pink blush, and braided her hair and put it across the back of her head like brides wear it. I wore light pink lipstick, light blush, dark purple mascara, blue eye shadow, white eyeliner and put my hair in a braided bun. Ally wore orange lipstick, glitter mascara, pink eye shadow, blush and hair in 3 french braids braided into one big braid. " Okay, I'll go out there first. you guys watch me. " I said. " Let the fashion show begin! " I said, turning on the radio and strutting out where I was in sight of my parents. After I was done walking, I waved and my parent clapped. Then Ally went, then Elizabeth. " The results are final, " said my mom, her voice cracking. " I vote Elizabeth. " "Me too. " said my dad. We all hugged Elizabeth and I put a paper crown I made on her head. " Congratulations! " Ally and I told her. " Mom, Dad, I think we're ready for Sushi Hana. " I told my parents. " Okay, I'll start the car. " said Dad. I fell asleep in the car for a half hour, then woke up realizing we were here. " Hello. " said a lady as we walked in. We sat at a table. " Any drinks? " the lady asked. My mom ordered tea, Dad ordered tea too, I ordered water, Elizabeth ordered root beer and Ally ordered Pepsi. " One water, two teas, Pepsi and Root beer for the little lady. " said the waitress handing us our drinks. I grabbed a crab salad roll but almost missed it so Ally grabbed it for me, Ally got a house roll, Mom got a rainbow roll, Dad got a volcano roll and Elizabeth got a tuna roll.

" I'm STUFFED," admitted Ally, after we had eaten. " Me too, " I said in agreement. " Jane, the list says next to draw, where are we going to draw and wheres the paper and stuff? " asked Elizabeth. " Oh, I'll get out the pencils, crayons, markers, colored pencils, paper and colored paper, coloring books, scissors glue and tape, erasers and a sharpener. I have lots of drawing stuff. " I said, then went to get the

supplies. We set it all on a long big table, and chairs were far apart. " Ally, can you pass the markers? You're closest to them. " said Jane. " Sure. " said Ally, sliding the box of markers like roller skates on smooth wood. " Thanks. So what are you guys drawing? " I asked. " a cat. " Ally said. " A basketball with sunglasses, ha-ha. " said Elizabeth, smiling. " Cool, I'm drawing a person. " I said, showing it. " That's amazing! " Said Ally. "It looks so realistic! " said Elizabeth, mouth dropping wide open. " Thanks. " I said. " Come on guys, the super bowl is starting. " Ally said. " Who's playing? " asked Elizabeth. " Ravens vs 49ers. " I said. " Who are you guys voting for? " Elizabeth asked. " I'm voting for the Baltimore Ravens! " Said Ally. " Really? Why not vote for the 49ers, it's San Francisco! " I said. " I don't know why... " said Ally, now thinking. 5 HOURS LATER... " yay, 49ers WON! " I said. " Now let's play Pictionary. " I said, getting the game out of my closet. " Who draws first? " I asked. " You. " said Ally. " Okay. " I picked out a card. Then I started drawing. " Uh, Bucket! " guessed Elizabeth. " Nope. " I said. "UM pail? " Ally guessed. I nodded no. " COFFEE! " said Ally when I had drawn steam and put brown in the cup. " Correct! " I said. Many turns past, we were tired now. " Yawn, let's tell stories. " said Elizabeth. " Okay, I'll go first. " I said. " Long, long ago in a house that overlooked a beautiful garden lived a childless couple. They prayed to God every day to bless them with a child. One day they found that God had answered their prayer. They were at long last going to have a baby, Rapunzel... " I told the story. Then Ally told a ghost story, then Elizabeth's story was so boring we all fell asleep. Ally got up at 5:00 in the morning and made us Belgian Waffles with strawberries and extra whipped- cream, eggs over-easy, bacon and hash browns. She wants to be a sue-chef when she grows up. " Thanks Ally, it's so good! " said Elizabeth. " Yeah, I love the waffle thing! " I nodded in agreement. " Thanks, guys. " said Ally, gleaming with pride. After we ate, it was time for Ally and Elizabeth to leave. " Bye, Elizabeth! Bye, Ally! " I called after them as they went to their parents, who were waiting in the parking lot. I went into my room and got something from under my bed. The main item was wrapped in paper put in a box that was in a bigger box. the box was wrapped with tape. It said do not touch. I got some scissors and cut the tape, opened the boxes and opened the paper back. I gasped and jumped back.

CHAPTER 2: Ashes, Hacking, and Mysteries, Oh My!

" You... You what? Can't you read? It says DON'T OPEN! And it's all wrapped up! " my mom yelled at me. " I know... But I didn't know it was my brother's ashes! I wanted to see! Why would you think I'd actually open it if I knew it was the brother that died in war before I ever MET him's ASHES? " I said, weeping a little. " Why did you even put it under my bed in the first place? You think I'm blind, dumb enough to not see them? " I added, blazing with rage. " FORGET THAT! You still looked at his ashes, and that was a bad time for all of us. Go to your room NOW! " my mom demanded me through gritted teeth. I stomped to my room and got out my notebook. Drawing always made me forget bad stuff and feel better.

My Notebook

-|-(|_Crayola_Blue_|)-

-|(O.O)-

But before I could draw anymore, I got a phone call. I answered to a weird call:

Me: Hello?

Speaker: EUUUSUQWUWUSIOASJOAJSOJASOSAO

Me: What... What do you mean?

Speaker: 9h9h99jJjoJOIHOGIJGKHUKHuy

As the voice went on, I went on my Yahoo!® account. I got a bunch of messages saying " why would you post that? " or " What's wrong with you? What did WE do to you?" I was confused, but then I saw a post of mine, and the description said " I'm suing anyone who reads this. " I told everybody that it was a hacker, but none really believed me. I was worried, soon mad when I realized who the hacker was. But I wasn't going to accuse her. The girl's name was Rachel, Elizabeth was very good friends with her. " Maybe... " I muttered, thinking of something. Then I knew my plan.

NOTEPAD | property of Jane K. Louis

My plan for hacker: When I first go to school and we're waiting outside the door, I'll

|3e nice and pretend I'm her friend. I'll |3e as friendly as possible, and then we will be friends. The next day, I'll ask her if I could come over to her house. If she says yes, when we arrive at her house I'll say I got to go to the |3athroom. As I come out, I'll scream. Then I'll tell her I saw a yellow spider the size of a plate jumped from her sink to her shower, and while she goes into the bathroom to see, I'll go in her room. In her room, I'll go on her computer, and go on her E-mail and hack her, for it will be still logged in. And last of all, when she finds out she's been hacked, I'll tell her that I heard her best friend, Ann Marie, say that she was planning to hack Rachel. ( Rachel's the girl that hacked me that I'm tricking. ) .

It's the next morning. I eat breakfast, get dressed, brush my hair, say goodbye to my parents and go out the door to the bus. I sat next to Rachel. She looked at me guiltily, but then looked normal so she wouldn't give away the fact that she'd hacked me. The hours passed. " Sure, you can come to my house! Let's walk home. " said Rachel when I had asked her if I could come to her house. " So, what do you want to do at your house? " I asked. " Well, Julia is really mean. Want to hack her in revenge? " Rachel said, putting her words carefully. After talking and talking, we were at her house. " I got to go to the bathroom. " I said already running to the bathroom. I screamed. " Oh, what happened? " asked Rachel, panicky. " I- I saw a yellow spider the size of a plate jump... from your shower to your sink... You should go check it out. " I lied. Rachel zoomed off to the bathroom, and I went to her room. Sure enough, her G-mail was still logged in. I would actually never hack, so I just wrote rude and weird stuff.

My phone rang. " Hello? " I said. " Jane, while you were over here did you hack my G-mail? " said Rachel through the phone. " No, but I heard Ann Marie telling Julie that she was about to hack you. " I replied. " Oh, okay, hopefully I'll teach her a lesson. " said Rachel, and then the phone hung up. Phew, I thought. " Jane, " my mother said, " time for dinner! " " Coming! What's for dinner? " I asked. " Just come down here and see. " my dad said. As I walked down the stairs, a sweet scent tickled my nose: Pie! But when I realized what kind of pie it was, I felt sick. Once me and Elizabeth went to the

carnival and saw pie. We ate about 9/ 15ths of banana cream pie there! I nearly vomited seven times when I went on the Ferris wheel immediately after. But, there was also tacos! I adore tacos. I noticed on the table was also some 7-up, a drink fairly similar to Sprite or Squirt. I went over to the table, grabbed a plate and began to create my taco. I put on: Sour cream, tomatoes, guacamole, olives, lettuce, beans, meat and salsa. " Ew! You like tomatoes? " said my little brother. I'm sorry I didn't mention him, he's too pestering and irritating to recall. I poured myself some 7-up with a blue straw, and ate my dinner.

" This is amazing, Mom. " I said, through a mouthful of food. When we all finished eating, I went to my Nintendo DS and played The Legend of Zelda. I jumped back, startled to hear an out-of-the-blue " KNOCK KNOCK " on the door. "Hello? " I heard my dad ask. " Hello, my name is Heather. My parents have... died... about a year ago, and I was curious if you and your household would let me spend just AT LEAST one night with you. I've been looking for a home for a week, as my uncle had been sheltering me but then was in the arms of Heaven of lung cancer." said a young voice about my age. " Um.. I don't know what to say to that... Let me get my wife. You can stay at least a month if it's okay with her. Darling, we have a visitor! " responded my dad. " Sure! We have a daughter about your age that you might like. " Mom said after Dad had explained to her what had happened and why Heather came to the door. " Hello, my name's Jane. I assume your Heather? " I introduced my self, holding out my hand.

Heather shook my hand. " Yes, nice to meet you Jane. May I eat before we do anything? You can probably tell why I'm so thin, haven't eaten in 62 hours. " said Heather. " Oh, of course! " I said, rushing her into the kitchen, grabbing some macaroni & cheese and putting it into the microwave. " So, what do you want to do? " I questioned, taking Heather's macaroni & cheese up stairs, as it had just gotten done, Heather walking up to my room by my side. " Well... do you have mo- " we both turned to the door in my bedroom as Heather was cut off by a loud scream. We went into my room, but then I heard the same loud screeching. I gasped as I realized _who's _scream it was, and it was coming from my closet. " Let's hide under my dresser, we can fit underneath and if its not safe, the screech was coming from my closet. " I murdered to Heather, dragging her under the chest of drawers. " Get down, now. Stay here, or I'll just hurt you more. I heard footsteps, hopefully I can actually harmthem, unlike you. " muttered a low voice, a grouchy, old voice of a man. " Nou! Herther, Hane, gwet out! " Mother barely made out through the Mystery Man's hand. " Shh... Get- follow me! " I mumbled to Heather, quickly walking low toward the closet as the "_Mystery Man"_ left the room. " Mom! Oh my god, are you okay? You have a bloody knife right next to you... And there's a extended large cut, bleeding on your leg! " I said, then fretted, " are you okay? " I- I'm.. fine, ho- honey, " said Mom in response, afterwords shrieking aloud as she grazed her deep-scratched bloody leg. " Would you, uh, like a bandage? Wait! My mom was a doctor, Marigold is used to stop infection, Yarrow is used to stop bleeding and fevers. I'll go get some, I saw both growing in y our yard. I only have to make the Yarrow leaves into a poultice or dressing and mash up the Marigold. " said Heather. " Well,... thank you.. " said my mom, but Heather was already going to get the supplies. Then all of a sudden, me and Mom glanced at each-other, worried, as we both heard a loud " NO! PLEASE! Stop it, Don't-Don't hurt me... " obviously from Heather, I then heard her voice muted by something. " I, I'll go and... Look." I said and ran downstairs.

When I got down there, I saw nothing but this note:

_ "For a young women who's eyes _

_Are blue of the skies_

_For in my own arms shall you watch as she dies_

_She has hurt me in ways, many_

_And she has managed yet to forget me_

_Her worst fear shall and forever be I_

_So watch in horror as Ally will die..._

The description in the letter _definitely _ means our friend Ally. But why would somebody try to kill- even _harm_ her? And does Ally know just _who _this mysterious man is? " Maybe he's trying to frighten us all to tell Ally to give her a warning? " suggested Mother as I showed her the note. " It's ve- very- creepy... You should show Ally," she added. I nodded in agreement, and when I left to walk to Ally's house, I locked all the doors and turned the lights off so the man didn't come while I was gone.

When I arrived at Ally's house, two blocks away, I noticed spray-painted words on Ally's wooden, creamy light brown fence,and the words that were not there before read: _Look in your kitchen at twelve o-clock, time's running out, tic-toc, tic-toc. _I felt a cold, tickling shiver run down my spine, like a smooth drop of water, or a feeling you get when someone's behind you- oh, don't worry, no one is behind me. But another thing that _really _frightened me was that it was 11:58 pm, ten minutes 'til midnight! I ran straight to Ally's door and pounded as hard as I could on it, a few seconds later seeing Ally open the door. "Quick, turn your lights off, no talking or moving, go under the coffee table, hide best you can. " I quickly told her. It was 11:59. We went underneath the table, and we couldn't hear anything but the steady beating of our hearts. A few moments later, we heard the door slowly open. A silhouetted shape came in. Ally let out gasp, and as the man seemed to hear it, he came towards them, closer...closer..._ close enough to where she could here his loud breathing_.then walk lightly into the kitchen. He, obviously trying to be quiet, opened a cabinet under Ally's sink. It was a big cabinet, too. _What's he doing, putting another one of his "just so threatening notes" under there?_ I thought. But then he crouched, stepped inside the cabinet, and closed it with him still inside. " What in the name of mother is he doing, climbing into my, cough, EXPENSIVE cabinets?" Ally murmured good-humorously in my ear. But, I agreed, what _was _he doing in there? We walked slowly into the kitchen. "Go on," I said to Ally, pointing to the cabinet, "open it." Ally moved here mouth, about to protest, but then I explained about all the notes, and then she walked over to open it. She slowly walked closer to the cabinet. Before opening it, She took a big deep breath. " Are- are you sure? We could be in great danger, Jane. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't open it." she whispered to me. " But you _have _to! "

I said. " Oh, I never said I wasn't going to, I'm just... worried. " replied Ally. I apologized, then comforted her. " Now, let's stop wasting time, no talking, no noise, walk slowly, make him think you aren't here, get it over with and... open... the... cabinet." I said, thinking of how scared I'd be if I were her. But, slowly, she walked. She kept hesitating, probably thinking she couldn't do it. But then, Ally had arrived in the kitchen, and was slowly reaching to grab the cabinet. Then she opened it. Chapter 3:Finding the Man, and Finding New Secrets...

"Oh my! NO! " cried Ally. The man wasn't in there, but something burning was. Then, looking closer, she noticed that the burning item was the one and only picture of Ally's dad, who had been shot in the arm, causing him to lose too much blood. Ally was closer to her father than most people, as she had always feared that her family would die easily. " That's Horrible! How and when did the man escape?" I asked. "Don't worry about that!" she spat, and got a fire extinguisher from her garage and put out the fire.

As I said goodbye and walked out the door, I tripped over what felt like a log outside. I screeched in horror and called to Ally. " AL LY! THE MAN! HE'S... NOT BREATHING!" she came out as soon as she heard me. It looked as if he had choked on something.

The following morning, an ambulance was parked by Ally's house, carrying off the man. The police asked them questions, though they couldn't answer. After they'd all left, by then my mom and the whole neighborhood had heard. Mom came over to me. " Jane, I'm sorry all this happened. You're such an amazing daughter, I'm glad I adopted y-" Mom stopped what she was saying and gasped. I thought about what I'd just heard for a moment and was furious. " You... You ADOPTED me? What kind of mother are you? " I replied, 1,000,000,000,000 times worse then furious. I went in the house to yell at Dad."You ADOPTED me?" I yelled at him. "Well... I should tell you this. Your mom did. I was never your dad, me and your mom are just friends, but she needed help raising you." he said. I felt like I was burning in rage, far worse than fire. All these secrets! My life was being torn in two. First, not too long ago, ashes. Then mystery man. Now _this?_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't take it anymore. I sneaked out the back door and went straight to Elizabeth's house.

" What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth when I arrived. I explained to her about the man, and how she was adopted. " Well, you should rest. I'll make you some soup." she offered, comforting me.

Chapter 4: TRACKastrophe

The next morning was a school day. I wasn't mad anymore, but now I call Mom Amanda, her real name, because she isn't my mom. And did I tell you, last time I was at school I signed up for track? Today is when it starts.

After P.E, we went to track. I wore a blue tank top and bicycle shorts. In Track, there was a paper to see what track station I went to first. Hurtles! I heard that those are fun. I ran to the station where I saw the hurtles, red stand looking things 3 feet tall. I bet I'd be good at jumping those, I'd probably win the race. I was the fourth person in the line to the right. The fourth person in the left line was a tall blonde girl, with freckles and dark blue eyes. I'd be racing her. Then the time came when I was first in line with the blonde girl. As the teacher said go we raced. I tripped before I even jumped a hurtle. Then I knocked over 6 out of 10 hurtles, and then when we did the 100 meter run I was so slow people went ahead of me. Next station was standing long jump. It had started to rain hard with thunder and loads of rain when it was my turn, and when I ran and jumped, I slipped and fell on my rare-end. Then came the javelin throw. I accidentally threw the plastic javelin backwards and hit the teacher. Then it was time for home. I was relieved, this was a bad start of track.

"How was track?" I heard a familiar voice ask when I got home. "It was horrible, Mo- Amanda." I quickly explained what had happened. "Sorry... did you turn in your project, the one with the bridge, and the water? " Amanda asked. " No." I replied. I had completely forgotten!

A few moments later, I decided I'd practice track. I went in my room and got twelve 3 foot tall boxes and put them outside. Then I counted to three, ran, and jumped the boxes one by one. I didn't knock a single box over, my feet didn't even touch them!

Two days of track had passed by, and I was getting a lot better. Oh, and guess what, Ally, Elizabeth and I are going to the beach! Tomorrow, after school, and camping there overnight. But guess what else happened today? At schoo-" I broke off as I heard a call. "JANE! We're going to Burger Ville, come on!" Well, I have to go. Bye!

Chapter 5: The Beach, the Drown, and- Oh, Am I Giving Away Too Much?

Hi again! Guess what? (You'll never guess!) It's the end of the school year and Ally asked for Elizabeth and I to go to the beach for a month to celebrate! A whole MONTH! Long, isn't it? And only Ally, Elizabeth and I are going. Ally is going to pick me up at 5:00 pm. It's 4:32, which gets me plenty of time to pack my suitcase. My suitcase is 4 ½ feet tall, and 3 feet wide. Oh, I just hope it's large enough to fit all my stuff! Well, time to pack, bye!

Okay! I'm done packing. It barely fit in the suitcase!

_WHAT I PACKED _

15 Tank-tops, 5 shirts, 10 dresses, 2 swimsuits

20 shorts, 2 pairs of Nike shoes, 5 pairs of sandals, 2 pairs of flip-flops, 2 pairs of socks

32 underwear, undershirts, hats

earrings, hair stuff, tooth stuff, phone, sunscreen, 2 blankets, chap-sticks, band-aids

Ibuprofen, camera, wallet, 300 dollars (1.200 total, Ally and Elizabeth are bringing some)

Laptop

THAT'S IT!

Well, sound good? It's 5:01. Ally's mom just pulled in the driveway.

So, now that I'm in the car, it's time to get Elizabeth! " Hey, Jane! We'll have fun! " I heard Ally say. " I know, but... er... why is your mom here? " I asked curiously. " Well, we're 12, dummy! I can't drive! She's going to drop us off at the beach, and since we'll be without a car, in a month she'll come pick us up at the little Ice-cream shop down town, Freezy Sweetz! " Ally replied. Later, an awkward silence was broken by Ally's mom, saying " We're at Elizabeth's house! " I spotted Elizabeth sitting on the patio with a huge luggage beside her. " What took you guys so long? " she said, hopping in the car with her fat luggage.

It was the next morning. The beach was a while away, so Ally, Elizabeth and I hadn't got there until 9:30 pm last night, and, exhausted from packing, they soon got a hotel and went to bed. I was waking up the girls. " What time is it, Jane? " Elizabeth asked me, her voice cracking with sleep. " 4:18 am. " I replied casually. " WHAT!? Are you crazy? Let us sleep another 3 hours! " Ally snapped. " Okay, " I said. " I'm going to make you guys a surprise, the hotel has ingredients for stuff on the second floor. "

As I walked towards the elevator, the strangest thing happened! Well, in the hotel, there is not only elevators but stairs. A guy was going to walk down the 20 feet tall stairs, when all of a sudden, he is pushed of the railing leading to the stairs! I watched in horror as he clung on with both hands on the edge of the railing for dear life. By now, almost everyone had seen the man, gathering around and calling for help, when finally a person came. Then, as the man had been holding on for 4 minutes, I saw one of his hands slip. He started to panic even more, and the audience let out gasps, some prayed the man who had come to help the person holding on to the railing would save him.

After helper had put a step ladder against the wall, I heard him calmly talk to the man hanging on. " Sir, be calm. I need you to close your eyes and relax." I had heard him say. " But-" " Trust me. Close your eyes. Relax. After that is done, I need you to let go, " the man interrupted.

The person let go. The person on the ladder quickly gave two people below the falling man a signal, and they both caught the man. I then went to the hotel kitchen. _What should I make... ___I thought. Then, I

remember a breakfast my mom used to make me when I was younger. She called it a green forest omelet. It was like this kitchen had everything! I quickly grabbed the supplies to make it. I grabbed the spinach, lettuce, eggs, sausage, ham, Italian sauce, pepper, salt, lemon pepper, real sharp cheddar cheese, tomatoes, mushrooms and orange and red bell peppers. It only took twelve minutes to make all 3 omelets. I took the tray of omelets up to my room. I forgot the number! "What is it..." I said. Then I remembered: 312. When I got in, the lazy girls were STILL asleep! It's 7 am! "Wake up! I made breakfast while you two were dreaming in your cozy beds!" I said loudly. " Fine.." Alison grumbled sleepily. Elizabeth did the same.

It was now 2 pm. It was 98.2 degrees outside. " It's so HOTTTT! Let's go swimming!" Elizabeth said. " I know! Can we go, PLEEEASSEE, Jane?" Alison asked me. ": Ugh, of course! Do what you want! I'm not your mom! But... I'm coming as well. " I told her. So, after getting out of the hotel, we ran straight to the sparkling ocean. We went in the water all the way down to our shoulders. We splashed each other, laughing, and I went underwater and Put seaweed on Alison's foot, causing her to scream. " Oh, you'll pay for this! " Alison said. I ran farther into the water, away from her, till the point where I had to swim. Alison ran towards me. But then, with a pang of shock, I remembered she didn't know how to swim. " Wait- ALLY! STOP! IT'S TOO DEEP! " I screeched, but she didn't listen. Then, she started to sink. She had forgotten she could float, but as Ally was panicking and tensing, she surely wouldn't float. Stuck in shock, it took me a minute to realize I should go in and save her. I'm running out of time...

Chapter 6: Saving her, Stuck with her, Alone with her

I dived under the water. It stung my eyes. I went in the spot in which she was freaking out in, but I couldn't find her. She must of flailed her way somewhere. In the distance, she saw Ally, safe and sound, on a small water-surrounded island. But... Jane, to get her safely, has to swim, so far, by all the huge fish and all, where the only people are the boaters. Nobody has swam that far in a while. Jane took a deep breath. She swam over there. But by the time she got there she was exhausted. "JANE! JANE! YOU CAME! Please, get me back. " she pleaded in a frightened voice. " I'm too tired-" Jane was cut off. She remembered Elizabeth. Probably looking for them. " ELIZABETHHH! ELIZZZZAAAABBETTH! " Jane called as loudly as she could. It wasn't a few moments 'til she heard a faint " Boat... I'm borrowing a boat!" from Elizabeth. " Oh no, were not gonna die, Were gonna die, aren't we, oh, WERE GONNA DIE! " Ally fretted. She can be over dramatic at times. " It'll be okay. So, while we're waiting for Elizabeth, What should we do? I know, We're alone and it's getting dark, and we're stranded in the middle of the ocean. But.. There's sand on this island, want to make a sandcastle?" I told Alison to relax her. " Su- Sure." Ally stammered. We bent down and piled sand in a pile, handful after handful, and after we got enough sand we shaped it. Before long, Elizabeth came. Oh, guys! I'm so sorry! Come! We gotta go!" Elizabeth said, beckoning us to the boat. " See, Ally? It wasn't too bad!" Jane instantly regretted her words; that, to her, wasn't entirely true.

Back to the warm sandy beach, the three girls dried. It was nice to relax.


End file.
